1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural graduate partnership program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP student was accepted in the spring of 2004. Currently, six graduate students from 5 universities participate in the NINR GPP program. One GPP student recently successfully defended their doctoral dissertation. Two new GPP students will begin in the fall of 2010 are currently taking course work at their home universities. They will transfer and start their dissertation research on the NIH campus in 2012. 2. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The NINR intramural also sponsors a two-month, intensive summer research training program, Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 11 classes have been successfully offered by the NINR IRP and to date, a total of 206 individuals from the United States have completed this program. The class of 2011 will be the twelfth offering of this program. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics;disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings;and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. 3. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program and 5 students from high school and college spent the last summer working side-by-side with NINR intramural investigators and research staff. These students presented their research results at The Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH. 4. New Pre/Postdoctoral Trainees in the IRP of NINR The NINR currently is accepting applications for the BNC Fellowship program. In addition, 2 postdoc and 4 postbac fellows were accepted to the program and will be working with investigators in the Symptoms Management Branch of the NINR Intramural Research Program. 5. Pain Methodologies Boot Camp The NINR sponsored a one-week, intensive summer research training program, Pain Methodologies Boot Camp. This is the first year for the course. A total of 66 individuals, including nurses, from the United States attended this course. Registrations were accepted via a faxed registration system beginning in the Spring until the set capacity was reached. 6. Developing Nurse Scientist Online Course The NINR recently revised this course. The purpose and objectives of the NINR web based Developing Nurse Scientist course are as follows: 1. Provide the general profile of NINR and its guidelines for grant submission. 2. Discuss practical skills necessary for developing a successful research program. 3. Discuss key issues in research including research ethics, IRB, disseminating findings, and recruiting research participants. The intended audiences are those early stage nursing science researchers from a variety of disciplines.